aide moi
by kittycatneko-chan
Summary: Harry commence sa formation d'Auror. Il fait une rencontre qu'il aurait voulu eviter ..... HPMD . les chapitres (enfin le chapitre) sontseront long. c'est une fic a long terme....(mais ca sera pas update regulierement tout ca ;;;)


--------------

**disclaimer -** bah voila... bon l'histoire en gros m'appartient ..... pas les persos (si Sandra vient de moi en fait XD)

**A/N-** bon bah c'est ma premiere fic. je vais pas tellement l'updater tres souvent... pkoi ? paske c'est hyper loooooooooooong !!! XD ..... nah franchement, j'ai pas tellement de tremps, et j'ecris une autre fic (en anglais) en parallele........ mais si je recois pas mal de reviews pour me motiver... (comment je fais du chantage ? XD )

bref, disolee pour les accents ..... mais j'utilise un clavier qwerty ..... TT

--------------

Aide moi

chpt 1 - arrivee

C'était gris. Le ciel, les arbres et la route qui défilait. Tout. Enfin, ce n'était peut être pas complètement gris, mais c'était la façon dont je le percevais. Je n'étais pas d'humeur particulièrement maussade, mais je n'étais pas spécialement joyeux non plus. J'en avais juste marre de ce train qui n'avançait pas, et marre de regarder cette route défiler par la fenêtre. J'étais seul, assis sur un siège miteux, avec comme seul lot de consolation mon balai. J'allai devenir un Auror.

Ha ! Harry Potter devenant un Auror, pas de quoi sauter au plafond... mais j'ai attendu ce moment tellement de temps. Et maintenant quoi ? Rien. Je suis beaucoup moins enthousiaste a la perspective de suivre la formation du métier tant souhaité que j'en étais presque déçu. Je me rassurais en me disant que la plupart de mon coup de blues venait du fait que j'avais quitte Poudlard définitivement juin dernier. Hermione m'avais assuré qu'elle aussi suivrait la formation d'Auror. Ron, lui, était beaucoup moins à ce propos, soutenant qu'il trouverait bien quelques petits boulots avant de se lancer dans quelque chose d'aussi entreprenant; ce qui lui avait valu un regard consterné de la part d'Hermione. Mais un couple aussi solide que le leur ne pouvait s'ébranler pour si peu, et juste après, ils étaient déjà à leur baiser rituel suivit de l'incontournable " Je t'aime ".

Un grincement abominable me tira de mes rêveries. Je posai précipitamment mes mains sur mes oreilles, et lançai un regard lugubre en direction du conducteur. Il ne m'avais pas vu : il me tournait le dos. Il valait mieux d'ailleurs. Il valait mieux que je ne me fasse pas jeter du train, même si je détestais cette casserole. Pourquoi étais-je donc coince dans cette navette minable ? Sûrement parce que c'était la seule me rapprochant le plus de ma destination finale. N'importe quel autre train aurait pu faire l'affaire, mais il fallu que le "superveloce" soit le seul s'arrêtant a la foret Minarbleem. "Superveloce" était l'oxymore parfait de la chose réelle. Lent, couinant, rouille, mouille, miteux, émiette..... Les adjectifs n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour le décrire. Les fenêtres étaient tellement sales qu'elles laissaient a peine apercevoir les ombres de la route, la faisant paraître encore plus monotone. En guise de murs étaient des tôles rayées. Le sol était humide et crasseux, comme si recouvert d'une sorte de lichen répugnant. Et malgré la moisissure qui rongeait les recoins et interstices des pseudo murs, une odeur de produit détergeant légèrement trop prononcée trônait dans le train. Des oeufs morbides, emmêles dans les fibres gluants, pendaient au plafond, émettant une lueur glauque. Hagrid se serait sûrement fait un plaisir d'en élever quelques uns, mais rien que l'idée de l'espèce arachnide les occupant, je repoussais l'idée d'en cueillir pour lui en faire cadeau. Les gémissements incessants des roues contre les rails servaient de musique de fond. Contrairement à l'impression qu'ils donnaient, les sièges étaient... bien. Ils étaient d'un cramoisi délavé, d'une toile usée par les précédents passagers, mais malgré tout, plutôt confortables. Maigre consolation. Ce qui faisait, selon moi, la meilleure touche au tableau maladif du "superveloce" était les passagers. Fantomatiques. Quand ils étaient tactiles, ils étaient alors proches de la zombification.

Serrant mon balai, seul bagage requis par l'école, je fermai les yeux, et laissai alors dériver le fil de mes pensées. J'étais fatigué. Et il faut croire que, malgré les lamentations intarissables et métalliques des roues sur la voie ferrée, je réussis à m'endormir.

Soudain, quelque chose de glacial se posa sur mon épaule. J'ouvris les yeux et ne pus m'empêcher de tressaillir en me retrouvant nez a nez avec le conducteur. Son visage petit, ridé, aux yeux immenses le faisait ressembler à une sorte de lutin estropié.

"-Terminus mon p'tit gars." dit-il.

Je balbutiai un "ho. Merci" a peine audible, pris mon balai, et me précipitai vers la porte de sortie la plus proche. A peine sortit, le "Superveloce" fuit, me laissant seul, dos a la voie ferrée, dans la foret de Minarbleem.

Je jetai alors un regard aux alentours pour découvrir une forêt aussi accueillante que la navette que je venais de quitter. Pâle, brumeuse et sèche. Les arbres, des conifères en grande partie, étaient élancés, peu touffus, leur donnant une apparence squelettique. Le sol était sablonneux, d'un sable fin et blanc. Le ciel était bel et bien gris. Aucun son ne se faisait entendre, aucun vent ne se faisait sentir. Pas une ombre de vie. Une odeur de stérilité dérangeante se laissait vaguement discerner. Super. Et moi j'étais planté la, seul, avec mon balai.

J'enfourchai mon balai. Un dernier regard malaise aux alentours, et je m'envolai. L'ecole n'ayant point fournis d'adresse precise, je me voyais oblige de silloner la foret a la recherche du lieu dit. Au moins, quelque chose de grandiose resultait de cette recherche forcenee : la sensation de voler. Je pensais que j'etais pret a tout pour pouvoir vivre cette sensation a jamais, mais le future me prouva que non. Il y a bel et bien quelque chose de plus sensationel que de voler. Enfin pour le moment, j'etais hereux, et je pensais que rien ni personne ne m'empecherait de voler et de me sentir libre.

Cela faisait maintenant un quart d'heure que j'explorais vainement Minarbleem. J'atterris, posai mon balai contre un arbre, et je m'assis. Les bras croises derriere la tete, et le dos reposant contre le tronc rugueux du conifere, je regardais le ciel. Il etait gris pale, mais je pouvais discener des nuages cottoneux. Ca me rappelai le jour clair, pendant lequel je m'etais retrouve face a Voldemort pour la derniere fois. Le dernier duel avait eu lieu dans une praire dessechee, et la lueure bleme du ciel donnait un aspect irreel a la scene. Je pointai ma baguette vers mon ennemi.

Un bruit furtif me tira de mon reve eveille. Surement un farfadet de quelque sorte. Je me reveillai completement en secouant ma tete energiquement. Je pris mon balai, et decidai de trouver l'ecole avant la nuit.

Apres m'etre perdu plusieurs fois, j'arrivai dans une clairiere. Des herbes douces et haves couvraient le sol, a la facon d'un tapis organique. Le ciel gris laissait une clartee pastel illuminer le nouveau paysage. Je descendis de mon balai precautioneusement, comme si je ne voulais pas abimer le parfait paturage. Au milieu de la clairiere se trouvait un batiment. Je presumais que c'etait l'ecole. Et la, en m'en approchant suffisament pour emettre un jugement, je fus terriblement decu. Quittant Poudlard, j'imaginais que les aurors devaient suivrent leur formation dans un etablissement au moins aussi imposant. Malhereusement, il etait petit, vieux, et miserable. Cubique et blanc (enfin plutot gris que blanc) il faisait presque honte a l'environement fantomatiquement enchanteur. Je m'approchai malgres tout de l'unique porte, tournai la poignee et entrai. A ma grande surprise, l'interieur etait legerement different de ce a quoi je m'attendais. Il etait grand, vieux et miserable. Toujours aussi vieux et miserable que l'exterieur, mais incroyablement grand. Un puissant sortilege avait du etre mis en place pour contenir un tel volume dans une si petite cabane.

Je scrutais le long couloir dans lequel je me trouvais. Des torches, a la facon moyennageuse, flambaient, accrochees aux murs. Je fus aussi surpris de constater que c'etait impecablement propre. Une odeur de comfort flottait, m'acceuillant calmement.

Je me dirigeai vers l'autre bout du couloir, mon balai a la main. J'ouvris la seconde porte, et me retrouvai dans un vaste hall. Plusieurs tables rectangulaire entourees de sobres chaises installees au hazard m'attendaient. A mon grand reconfort, je n;etais pas seul. D'autres futurs aurors assis, attendaient quelques renseignements sur ce qui les attendait. Certain cherchait sans conviction quelque chose d'interressant a lire, dans les etageres qui recouvraient les quatres murs. Des oeufs, semblables a ceux qui pendaient dans le "Superveloce" flotaient a environ deux metres du sol, projettant la meme lueure blafarde. J'examinais alors minutieusement la salle, en quete de conaissances. Et la, assis a une table reculee au fond de la salle, je vis quelqu'un. Cheveux blonds, presque blancs, peau laiteuse. Il avait adopte une posture renfrorgnee, les bras croises sur sa poitrine, la tete rentree dans les epaules. Je m'approchais doucement pour etre sur de ce que je pensais. Oui, c'etait bien lui. Drago malfoy. Je m'assis a la table qui se trouvait juste a ma gauche, situee environ quatres tables plus loin de celle que mon ennemi occupait. Je pris ma tete dans mes mains, m'accoudai et pensai "Non, non.... pourquoi lui ? Ici ? Depuis quand voulait-il devenir Auror ?" ....

"He ! Potter!"

Non.

"Potter."

Un bruit de chaise qu'on repousse. Des pas. Quelqu'un qui s'assoit.

"Alors comme ca, on abandonne le quidditch pour chasser les mechants sorciers?" Il ricana.

"S'il te plait Drago, juste.... laisse moi tranquil" murmurai-je. Je n'etais pas d'humeure a supporter ses commentaires. Pas d'humeure a supporter sa presence meme, ici. Il n'en avait pas assez de me pourrir la vie a Poudlard, il fallait qu'il me suive pendant la formation d'Auror. Il devait vraiment me detester pour me suivre jusqu'ici, lui, un mangemort ne. Rien que cette pensee me rendait malade, et je ne voulais pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie en le supportant maintenant.

"Aww, Potty-Potter veut etre seul. Est-ce la une facon cordiale d'acceuillir un vieil ami ?" me repondit-il, d'une facon particulierement irritante.

"Casse-toi" reussis-je a repliquer.

Une chaise crissa. La sienne. Il partit.

Comment ? Deja partit ?... j'ouvris mes yeux, a travers mes main, et contemplai alors les rainures du bois de la table. Quand on est stupefait, peut importe la chose a regarder eberlue, on passe toujours un minimum de 5 minute avant de changer son regard de direction. Quand je fus finalement remis de la victoire si facielement acquise sur Drago, je levai ma tete, et la tournai machinalement vers la porte d'entree. Le timing ne pouvait etre plus parfait : a ce moment precis, Hermione entra dans la salle.

J'eu du mal a discerner son expression, mais quand elle m'apercut, je la vis faire des grands signes de main. Elle s'approcha rapidement de ma table, et quand elle fut arrivee, elle tira une chaise et s'assit. Elle etait radieuse. J'avais deja remarque qu'elle etais jolie, mais la, elle etait hereuse. Ce genre de joie qui rend splendide. Un large sourire a travers de son etroite figure dessinait des fossettes sur le bas de ses joues, et fermait ses yeux a moitie. Devant une tel vague de bonheure, je ne pus resister : je souris.

"Bonjour Harry." dit elle.

"Salut... quel plaisir de te voir." je souris " surtout apres la rencontre que je viens de faire."

"C'est a dire ? Un prof ?" elle avait l'air amusee.

"Non, mille fois pire. A vrai dire, ce n'est meme pas comparable." je regardais de cote, et soupirai.

"Laisse moi deviner....." elle placa alors sa tete sur sa main, a la facon du penseur de Rodin "quelqu'un de Poudlard."

"Oui."

"Serdaigle ?"

"Nah"

"Aw, ca aurait pu etre Cho. Serpentard ? "

Je ne repondis rien. Qui ne dit rien conscent.

"Ha ha .... ne me dit pas....." A ce moment, elle écarquilla ses yeux. J'en deduis qu'elle le vit. "Malfoy ! "

Je tournai ma tete de cote, l'inclinant vers le bas. Une sorte de position de defaite. J'acquiescai encore par le silence. Elle essaya de contenir un rire. Malhereusement, elle ne put s'empecher de s'esclaffer a plein poumons. J'enfoncai ma tete dans mes mains. Ca la fit rire de plus belle. Sa joie etait contagieuse. Je me mit a l'imiter. Hermione, qui etait en face de moi, facait la table de Malfoy. Elle le vit nous regarder, perplexe. En manquant de s'etouffe, elle le montra du doigt. Je me retournai, et quand je le vis... explosion de rire. On aurait dit une poule qui venait de trouver un clou. Sur sa figure habituellement si hautaine et dedaigneuse, cette expression de stupefaction etait desopilante.

"Bon..... aller.... on est serieux maintenant" reussit a dire hermione, entre deux spasmes de rire.

" 'kay" j'avais des crampes.

"hi hi hi...." sa bouche se tordait a nouveau.

"Ah nah, tu me fais pas ce coup la ! " il etait trop tard, on etait entrain de rire.

Fianlement, quand je failli m'etouffer 2 fois, et Hermione 4, des crampes au visage et au ventre, on retrouva notre calme.

"Merci de m'avoir fait partager ton bonheure, j'en avait besoin" Je souris, plein de reconaissance.

"De rien; c'est plus ou moins mon devoir, en tant qu'amie, de t'aider a eviter les coups de blues." elle cligna de l'oeil. "Et apres ce qui m'est arrive, ca serait egoiste de garder ma joie juste pour moi."

"Ha ! Quelles sont les dernieres nouvelles ?"

"Je dois d'abord m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir ecrit cet ete, mais voila ce qu'il s'est passe.... Moi, et..... Ron .... Devines quoi ? "

"Noooooon" la taquinai-je.

"Siiiiiiiii" elle sourit de toutes dents "on est fiances !!!!! "

"C'est... wow... ! ... j'imaginais quelque chose de moins... formel."

"C'est a dire ?"

"Tu le sais parfaitement" la taquinai-je.

"Non, aller dis moi !" elle me fixa, avec ses grands yeux naifs. Et moi, je lui retournai un regard significatif.

"Ho, ca......" elle rougit "Tu sais.... ca fait deux ans qu'on est ensemble, tu pensais qu'on avait toujours pas..."

Je ne voulais laisser transparaitre aucune trace de mes pensees, mais elle lut dans mon esprit. (A ma honte...)

"Aww, Harry tu es vraiment trop naif !... Tout de meme il faudrait vraiment etre coince pour ne pas l'avoir fait. Tu sais de quelle facon je l'aime, et tu sais de quelle facon il m'aime." j'eu droit a son regard reveur, innocent, naif, plein de candeur.... bref, le regard amoureux. "Je pense que si mes parents n'etaient pas si protectifs, et ceux de Ron plus presses, on serait deja maries."

"Tss, a t'entendre parler, ca me donne presque envie d'etre amoureux." je lui tirai la langue, elle sourit.

"Tu sais, je suis sure que ca ne tardera pas."

"Naaah, j'ai pas tellement envie d'avoir plein de problemes avec ca... tu sais comment c'est une fille, il faut s'en occuper, lui donner des fleurs, des regards langoureux, la prendre dans ses bras en lui promettant des tas de choses..... etre romantique. Exactement ce que j'ai du mal a etre."

"Si une fille est tellement encombrante, tu peux toujours prendre un mec" elle me tira la langue.

J'etouffais un rire.

"C'est cela, pourquoi pas Hedwige pendant que t'y es ? Non, c'est juste que c'est trop de travail, et tu sais que vu l'annee qui nous attend, j'ai d'autres choses sur lesquelles me concentrer." A mon tour de lui tirer la langue.

"He bien moi je te parierai fort que ..."

Le brouhaha des conversations cessa subitement. Elle se retourna, et nous vimes tous les deux un sorcier qui venait d'apparaitre au milieu de la salle.

"Bonsoir a tous, je suis Tarasque."

Tarasque, ou c'est du moins ce qu'il pretendait etre, etait un homme de taille moyenne, chauve, plutot etrange. J'avais du mal a decider s'il avait l'air strict ou sympathique. En plus de ca, impossible de deviner son age. Entre 25 et 50 ans, et je suis presque sur que la veritable reponse ne figure pas meme dans cet eventail. Il avait des lunettes aux montures epaisses, noires, un regard percant, et ses sourcils (egalement noirs) formaient presque une tres fine ligne. On n'avait eu aucun signalement de tenue vestimentaire en arrivant, et voyant Tarasque habille de facon presque moldue, j'en deduis qu'on avait carte blanche sur le code vestimentaire. Je me rapellais aussi que je n'avais pas apporte de tenue de rechange, sachant que la lettre certifiait que l'ont devait venir les mains vides. Mais la chose surprenante, c'est qu'il degageait un tel charisme que je me sentais presque capable de suivre tout son reglement scolaire sans broncher. Harry Potter suivant un reglement, on aura tout vu.

Remarque, oui, apres ce qui m'est arrive, on aura bel et bien tout vu.

"Je suis le directeur de cet etablissement. Je me doute que la plupart de vous nous viennent de Poudlard. Les premiere annee ne seront pas regroupees hasardeusement par un chapeau miteux, mais par ordre alphabetique. C'est plus simple, et ca va plus vite a repertorier." Il invoqua un parchemin "Accio liste des etudiants!" reajusta ses lunettes, et commenca d'une voie forte a convoquer les premiers etudiants.

Quand un groupe d'environ 30 eleves fut assemble devant lui, il les baptisa le "groupe A" et les envoya vers une des 5 portes de la salle. Hermione faisait partie du peleton, et en s'echappant, elle me fit un signe de la main, comme quoi tout aller bien se passer.

Tarasque continua d'enumerer les etudiants, quand il prononca :

"Malfoy, Drago" je tressaillis. Je comptai alors anxieusement le nombre de personnes precedant Malfoy... 13....14....15. Et c'est alors que j'entendis mon nom prononce par la voix forte du directeur :

"Potter, Harry" Je me levais, et rejoignis le rassemblement d'eleves, prenant soin de me placer le plus loin de Drago.

Quand nous fimes baptises "groupe B", Tarasque nous fit signe de deguerpir vers une autre porte.

Je decouvrai un nouveau couloir, et je sentis quelque chose froler ma main. Horreure. Drago, passait devant moi. A cette pensee, je ne pus masquer une expression de degout. Il ne me vis pas, et je pensais que ca en valait mieux.

A mon grand soulagement, on avait des cellules individuelles. Elles etaient petites, miteuse et vieilles, mais ca, je m'y attendais. Un lit attendait dans le coin, un petit meuble cubique a ses cote. Une lampe siegeait sur la pseudo table de nuit, petite et sobre. Un placard encastre dans le mur s'ouvrait grace a une porte coulissant sur le cote. L'interieur etait plein de vetements, sur lesquels je trouvai une note :

"Ses vetements vous sont fournis par l'institution de formation d'Auror. Ils viennent d'etre laves, et sont mis gratuitement a votre disposition. Ils sont desormais a votre usage personel, et sont egalement vos biens."

Je regardais alors rapidement a travers les diverses piles et la penderie. Mouais, pas de quoi en faire un plat : c'etait surtout des T-shirts, jeans et polo, sans aucun sense de fashion, grisatres ou de couleurs delavees. Entre la chambre blanche et les habits delaves, on eut dit qu'ils nous poussaient vers la depression. Je posai mon balai dans le placard, et laissant sa porte grande ouverte, je me laissai tomber sur le lit, a scruter le plafond.

Quelqu'un frappa.

_Va au diable. _je l'ignorai.

Il (elle?) tambourina.

_Toi, je sens que je te hais deja. _Je me levais peniblement, et ouvris la porte de ma "chambre".

Je failli mourir de crise cardiaque. Aumoins, je n'aurai pas a hair quelqu'un de nouveau....devant moi se tenait Malfoy, pret a continuer son genie percussioniste. Il me fixa, la main toujours levee. Je pris une minute, histoire de me remettre de mon etat vulnerable, et le devisageai de facon peu commode. Il continua a me regarder betement.

Avant que je ne me rende compte de se que je faisais, je lui collai la porte au nez.

Je me re-etendis sur mon lit.

J'entendis Malfoy s'eloigner. Je souris et m'endormis.

Quelqu'un frappa. Je me reveillai, et me dirigeai, ensomeille, vers la porte. J'ouvris, et decouvris une tres belle jeune fille. Des cheveux noirs, brillants et raides tombaient eperdument, engloutissant ses freles epaules. Elle avait des yeux parfaits, grands et tellement noirs qu'on en aurait presque cru des miroirs. Une bouche rouge sang me souriait timidement, et sa peau bleme donnait l'impression qu'elle etait longtemps restee dans l'ombre.

"Heu, salut Harry... Ah heu desolee, je devrai peut etre te vouvoyer, t'appeler Potter...?" en plus d'etre magnifique, elle avait une voix chantante, comme celle d'une petite fille.

"Nah, c'est bon, tu peux me tutoyer... et appelle moi Harry" je lui souris. Ses joues rosirent, ce qui la rendait encore plus charmante.

"Harry, je suis Sandra. Certain de mes amis m'apelle Cassandra a cause de mes dons en divination" elle roula les yeux "enfin, je venais surtout pour te dire que la totalitee du groupe B t'attend pour le dinner de reception..."

Je rougis, embarasse.

"c'est pas tres grave, ca ne fais qu'un quart d'heure qu'on t'attend" elle me sourit.

_Bravo Harry, voici une maniere tres distinguee de te faire remarquer..._ Je lui lanceai un regard desespere, et toujours souriante, Sandra me fit signe de la suivre. Je ne me fit pas prier, et je la suivit a travers les divers couloirs menant a la salle de reception.

La seule chose de comparable a Poudlard, c'etait les bougies flottantes. Apres.... J'eut l'impression de me retrouver chez les moldus. La salle etait immense, mais les tables etaient disposees a la facon d'une cantine moldue banale. Et encore cette obsession de blanc, qui me faisait tourner la tete.

Hermione me fit signe, et prenant la main de Sandra, je me precipitai a sa rencontre. Je m'assis a sa table, et je fis la connaissance des nouveax amis d'Hermione. J'en profitai pour leur presenter Sandra. soudain, la totalitee de la salle se fit silencieuse.

Tarasque prit la parole

"Tres chers etudiants. Maintenant que vous vous etes habitues a votre environement, je vais me permettre de fournir un discour d'entree correcte. Tout d'abord, vous etes tous bienvenues, et j'espere que vous donnerez tous de votre mieux pour etre a la hauteure des efforts requis par l'ecole. Sachez que si vous ne maintenez pas une moyenne convenable durant le premier mois, vous serez renvoyes, pour assister a une formation plus adaptee. Apres, vos resultats seront verifier tous les 3 mois pour etre sur que vous vous maintenez toujours a la hauteure. Je suppose que vous etes avertis que vous allez suivre formation d'Auror. Si vous vous retrovez blesse au cour d'une malmanipulation de potion, sortilege, ou sortie en foret, c'est bien dommage. Ca sera a vous de regler vos problemes; comme le ferait un veritable Auror. Sauf en cas de blessure importante, on vous enverra a St mugnos, et ca en sera fini de votre scolaritee ici." Apres cette derniere phrase, une infinitees de regards eberluees se poserent avec attention sur Tarasque. Je deglutit difficilement. Il continua "En cas de problemes de documentation, vous avez acces a la bibliotheque, qui, en toute modestie, est une des plus complete d'Angleterre. Vous serez tenus responsables de vous renseigner par vous meme en cas de besoin." Les yeux d'Hermione scintillaient de bonheur "Durant tout votre "sejour" ici, il se peut que vous ressentiez une pression psychologique. Rebelotte, si s'en est le cas, c'est votre probleme. A vous de trouver une solution. Mais si vous devenez schizophrene, St mugnos vous est toujours ouvert. Et dernierement, vous pouvez quitter votre scolaritee ici nimporte quand. Rapellez vous juste que c'est votre seule chance, et que si vous voulez retenter votre formation, il faudra chercher ailleurs." Il offrit un large sourire a son audience, et apres cette courte pause il repris "N'oubliez pas, vous apprenez a etre Auror, et que vous etes les bienvenus ici" chose qui sonnait assez ironique apres son discour "vous pouvez me consulter ou parler aux professeurs quand vous en ressentez le besoin, nous seront toujour la pour vous ecouter. Vous ecouter, mais il se peut que notre aide se limitera a cela. Sur ce bon apetit !" Il nous sourit encore une fois genereusement, et s'assit.

Le brouhaha habituel reprit, et nos repas apparurent.

-------------------

**a/n**- way c'est pas tres terrible ........ TT;;;; ... ceux qui m'ont lu jusque la, mille mercis !!!!..... mais cette fic est sensee etre longue, les choses iront lentement .... enfin enfin ...... pis j'ai pas d'idee pour le titre .... c'est pas cool mwa je trouve...... XD looooooooooool ..... comment ca j'ai l'air de pas l'aimer ? ;p :p :p ...


End file.
